Silly and Stupid
by dahan
Summary: Both Rodney and Elizabeth have habits that somewhat bother the other. What they are is actually a little surprsing. [ McWeir ]
1. Silly

I don't really do the short stuff usually, but this was one of those ideas that wouldn't leave me alone on a pretty bad day.

Disclaimer: Don't own SGA, never owned SGA, unlikely will ever own SGA. Enough said.

MAJOR beta credit to fififolle. Odds are, the final version of this wouldn't have been coherent without her kind help. :)

-----------

**\/\ .. Silly and Stupid : Part I .. /\/**

It really is silly of me.

If that's the right word for it.

It's just that it's always his IDC.

Of all the things about that man that should get to me, that's the habit that gets under my skin the most.

It's not his arrogance or his need to complain about the most minute detail regarding the most trivial of matters. It's not his habit of voicing every impulsive thought, good or bad, at break neck speeds. It's not even his abrasive attitude towards everyone and anyone who isn't him...and maybe me...

Those habits I can tolerate. Hell, I've even gotten used to them. And on those days when I need it, I maybe even find them entertaining and perhaps a little... adorable.

It's just this routine of his IDC being announced whenever his team is overdue that gets to me. The immediate reminder that something horrendous has happened, or is happening, or will happen and he is right in the stunner-blasting, Wraith-enzyme-doping, Genii-nuclear-weapon-deploying middle of it.

I feel guilty enough that I worry most about him when it's an entire team that is offworld. I didn't need him to go and develop a habit to hammer in that point. The insensitivity and rudeness of it is almost too damn ironic considering it is just so very Rodney.

Sometimes, while coming off the adrenalin of the latest crisis, I wonder if he does it on purpose. Whether he actually rushes ahead of everyone during an offworld disaster just to enter his IDC. I imagine it would be like the many times he's bounced into my office practically in mid-sentence, all eager to share his latest findings. Does he do it just to immediately let me, us...know he's OK?

Forget silly, it's just downright absurd...

-----------

Rodney's POV is next. Feel free to bet against one another as to what you think Elizabeth does that bothers him. :)

Feedback regardless of what kind in relation to the fic is welcomed. I don't usually write shorts so I eagerly await what some of you think.


	2. Stupid

Once again, MAJOR beta credit to fififolle for all her kind help.

Also, some of the readers of the first chap had some pretty neat guesses. :)

-----------

**/\/ .. Silly and Stupid : Part II .. \/\**

It's stupid, plain and simple.

There's no other word for it.

Of all the things I should be worrying about first when I gate back, I find myself mentally cringing at the sight of her rushing down the stairs.

It's not that I worry about her falling or tripping or something like that, Lizabeth's far too graceful for that to happen but...OK, yeah, I do worry about that as well, but anyway, what bothers me most is that she doesn't always wait for the gate to shut down first.

In a galaxy that seemingly tries to develop a new way to extinguish my genius every week, she goes and runs right down the flight of stairs that leads right to the doorway of the multiple dooms. We have defense teams that barely want to be next to the thing when we come back, and she actually sometimes gets ahead of them to greet us.

Now I'm all for her being the first thing I, we… see when we get back, but there was a reason the SGC had things called "blast doors". Just because someone sends back an IDC with no other words of caution doesn't mean there isn't something monumentally bad on our tails and … well it's stupid but I worry.

I really wonder sometimes whether I should actually talk to her about this habit of hers, I really do.

I sometimes almost work up the nerve to do it until I play it out in my head. I'll bumble through what I'm trying to say, she'll smile in that way she always does, I might go numb for a second because of the smile and then she'll convince me that she "can take care of herself" and I'll realize how stupid I was in bringing it up seeing how she is absolutely right because well… she can.

Stupid, dumb, dopey, they all fit. Still doesn't stop me from wishing there were a couple of blast doors between her and the gate though.

Or at the very least a banister.

-----------

Feedback is, of course, welcomed.


End file.
